princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
King of Kombat: Armageddon
Kano, the hippopotamus with cyborg eye voiced by Scott Adsit * Liu Kang, a Chinese dragon voiced by John Leguizamo * Raiden, the God of Thunder and he's a ''Triceratops ''voiced by Dustin Hoffman * Johnny Cage, a kung-fu kangaroo voiced by Hank Azaria * Scorpion, a emperor scorpion voiced by Alec Baldwin * Sub-Zero, a blue sabre-tooth tiger and he's is a ice ninja voiced by Ian McShane * Sonya Blade, the female hawk voiced by Lauren Tom * Reptile, a male green ninja lizard voiced by Mark Oliver * Goro, the black muscular Silverback gorilla voiced by Peter Dinklage * Shang Tsung, a dark red cobra and he's got a green eyes voiced by Albert Brooks * Jax Briggs, a grizzly bear and he's got a metal arms and voiced by Ray Romano * Mileena, the female flamingo voiced by Katey Sagal * Kung Lao, a fox with razor hat voiced by Jason Bateman * Kintaro, the leader of the Shokan, an Asian elephant voiced by Jim Carrey * Kitana, a blue female peacock voiced by Cate Blanchett * Jade, a female Burmese python voiced by Cree Summer * Noob Saibot, the killer whale and he's a black ninja voiced by Kunal Nayyar * Smoke, a Asian badger voiced by Aziz Ansari * Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld and he's a mammoth voiced by Idris Elba * Sindel, a female giant hornet voiced by Wendy Schaal * Ermac, the red ninja crab with telekinensis voiced by Clancy Brown * Motaro, a extreme water buffalo voiced by Dennis Haysbert * Rain, the purple Loch-Ness Monster and he's a purple ninja voiced by Steve Buscemi * Cyrax, a yellow mechanical ''Carnotaurus ''voiced by Ben Stiller * Sektor, the red cyborg ''wyvern ''voiced by Chris Rock * Khameleon, the female Komodo dragon voiced by Jada Pinkett Smith * Chameleon, a male iguana voiced by David Schwimmer * Kabal, a dark blue woolly rhino and he's got a hookswords voiced by Stephen Root * Sheeva, the evil purple lobster voiced by Rebel Wilson * Stryker, a male ''Tyrannosaurus rex ''and who's wearing a police uniform voiced by Tom McGrath * Reiko, a evil white peacock voiced by Gary Oldman * Quan Chi, the indian rhinoceros voiced by Victor Garber * Tanya, the female yellow ninja an she is a cheetah voiced by Angelina Jolie * Kai, is a evil yak and he's got green eyes voiced by J.K Simmons * Shinnok, the evil hammerhead shark and he's got a skeletal hands voiced by Willem Dafoe * Jarek, the aardvark voiced by Jay Baruchel * Meat, a skinless turtle voiced by Veronica Taylor * Fujin, the God of Wind and he's a giraffe voiced by Simon Pegg * Bo Rai Cho, a Chinese black and white bear also known as giant panda voiced by Jack Black * Blaze, a giant chicken voiced by Sam Elliot * Hsu-Hao, a muscular polar bear voiced by Patrick Warburton * Drahmin, the hard-headed dinosaur known as ''Pachycephalosaurus ''and he wearing a green mask and club on his hand voiced by Rodger Bumpass * Frost, a blue male penguin voiced by Spencer Fox * Li Mei, a female rabbit voiced by Jennifer Tilly * Mokap, a male Malayan porcupine and who's got crossbows voiced by Alan Tudyk * Mavado, the male black manta ray voiced by Jason Lee * Moloch, a muscular blue ''Ankylosaurus ''and black boulder hold by hand voiced by Barry Humphries * Nitara, a female pink ''Pteranodon ''voiced by Holly Hunter * Sareena, the female rat voiced by Tress MacNeile * Onaga, a gigantic evil dragon voiced by John Goodman * Shujinko, a 83 year old gharial and he's voiced by Jean-Claude Van Damne * Dairou, the wild boar and who voiced by Conrad Vernon * Ashrah, a female plains zebra voiced by Yeardley Smith * Havik, the evil South American vulture also known as ''Argentavis ''and he's a evil voiced by Will Arnett * Darrius, the Siberian-Bengal tiger voiced by Denis Leary * Hotaru, a evil pelican voiced by Rupert Everett * Kira, a dark red female chicken voiced by Pamela Hayden * Kobra, a male skunk and who voiced by Eddie Murphy * Daegon, a Asiatic lion and he is Taven's brother and voiced by Christopher Plummer * Taven, a DNA of Saber-toothed tiger and Terror bird also known as Gryphon voiced by Seth MacFarlane Category:King of Kombat movies